bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita Voynich
As a member of the rather secretive organization of the Vanguard Serial Crimes Unit, commonly abbreviated as VASCU, Rita has a rather strong sense of justice and morality. However, this is but a mentality forced upon her by herself, in order to fight against the darkness that flows through her veins. Skills and Abilities Being a blood descendant of Satan, Lucifer, The Adversary, The Deceiver, or whatever you might wish to call it, Rita isn't quite completely human. The infernal blood running through her veins grants her incredible powers and influence over Hell itself, yet also poses a massive threat to everything she believes in. Such power can be quick to corrupt, especially considering that she is a relative of the Devil himself. Vestments Every Lucifuge hunter's bloodline contains some germ of the infernal; some chromosomal pair or twist of DNA bears a whiff of sulfur, a throwback to whatever elder beast seduced or forced its way into the family so many eons ago. For the most part, this reveals itself in subtle ways -- the agelessness of the hunter, the ability to command demons with but a salacious whisper, the power to see the stains of sin that mark a man's soul. Some, though, see the true lineage of their family brood in unexpected -- and ultimately more overt -- ways. Just as parents might pass to their children green eyes, a receding hairline, or an increased risk for prostate cancer, the Lucifuge may find that the infernal spark within has passed down strange physical augmentations known as Vestments. Dread Gaze When activating this power, Rita's eyes turn a glowing, piercing, bright green. These eyes allow her to exert her will over animals and beasts, bending them to her whims. Animals controlled this way often take on some infernal trait, such as horns growing from their head, a pair of long fangs, or perhaps a forked tail. Devil's Wings Massive, tattered bat wings sprout from Rita's back, allowing her flight. Oftentimes, she uses this only in emergencies because her clothes prevent her from transforming comfortably. When transformed, however, she is frighteningly agile and fast in the air, able to out-fly some commercial airliners. Gulf of Hades Underground in a cavern, with no source of light, the blackness is almost palpable. That unyielding darkness can cause hallucinations, as the human mind creates visual input to busy itself and remain anchored in reality. The Gulf of Hades, the stretch of spiritual blackness leading to Hell, is dark beyond that word's ability to convey meaning - it's not just the absence of light, it's the absence of the concept of light. Rita can use this rite can call up that blackness to sap the energy out of a target. When used on an electronic device, the Gulf of Hades shuts it off completely - cars roll to a halt, computers shut down instantly, and doors with electronic locks pop open. When used on a person, however, the rite induces hypothermia within seconds as the victim suffers the effects of extreme cold. Hellfire Hell has been associated with fire and brimstone, especially in Western culture, for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Lucifer himself is called the Morningstar, which has implications of fiery radiance. The Lucifuge is at home with heat and flame, and through the power of their infernal parentage, some learn to control and conjure these hellish flames to scourge their enemies. Rita is able to conjure the very flames of Hell to torment her enemies with, able to spray them from her hands like a hellish flamethrower. The flames are green and white usually, and are the same heat as any other flames... But with sufficient willpower, Rita can call forth even more intense flames. White-hot ones that incinerate anything before them... But such power is difficult for her to contain. Whenever she produces those flames, she too burns herself. Unholy Aura Rita's very soul is tainted by The Adversary himself. Usually she can mask this fact through a facsimile of a normal human life, but when threatened, she is able to flaunt her demonic heritage. Revealing her unholy aura produces a variety of effects in people, from fear, intimidation, and even nausea. Of course, those with steel wills can resist the horrifying energy of her soul. Domestic Skills * Fluent in both German and French * Trained in Handgun Usage * Speed Reading Personality Despite her profession and experiences in life, Rita is quite "normal" in terms of personality. She tries to avoid conflict the best she can, goes to work with a smile, and generally enjoys the improvement of the lives of others. She's quite helpful, rarely turning down a chance to go out of her way to help someone out. Justice is her driving force, desiring to see all evil beings brought before a court and judged for their crimes fairly and justly. When it comes to the supernatural, Rita isn't too much different. Its true that she holds a large amount of discriminatory feelings towards them due to her profession, but that's the extent of her feelings towards them. She would never attack anyone unprovoked, monsters included, and will leave them alone so long as they don't have an active arrest warrant on their head. However, underneath these feelings lies a dark side, as her nature constantly attempts to seize control over her actions. Above all, Rita's vice is pride, being a descendant of Satan, the Lord of Pride, himself. Rarely, she is prone to feeling bouts of extreme hubris, overconfidence and narcissism. While she attempts to keep this side of her hidden, it occasionally comes out in times of high stress. History Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters